Ian Hawk's Daughter
by Sweetheart1012
Summary: What if Ian Hawk had a daughter, but shes different from Ian. And find out what happened to his wife if he had one.
1. AaTC movie 1 Meet Racheal Hawk

**Ian Hawk's Daughter**

Chapter 1

**Note: What if Ian had a daughter and wife?**

* * *

Racheal Hawk's P.O.V.

Racheal: I am Racheal Hawk, Ian & Franny Hawks' Daughter,

**AaTC movie 1**

Racheal: I one day heard the chipmunks singing down stairs. I suprised like my father.

* * *

But, soon at a party... My father had a fight with David Seville, a worker of his. Then my father decided to lie to the chipmunks, I tried to stop him.

**Racheal: Father! What are you doing?**

**Ian: shush, my daughter**

**Racheal: Don't hurt their feelings and don't lie to them.**

**Ian: Now you're acting like Dave!**

**Racheal: Father, please... Their not rats, they have feelings just like us!**

**Ian: I should keep you away from Dave! Now if excuse me!**

**Ian pushes Racheal aside and she rans off screen and starts crying.**

* * *

Racheal: Much later, I climbed up the roof to see the chipmunks after father threw Theodore out of his room.

**Racheal: Any room for me?**

**Simon: Racheal?**

**Alvin: Hey...Racheal**

**Theodore: Hi Racheal**

**Racheal: If you want, you guys can sleep in my room.**

**Theodore: Thanks but..**

**Simon: We'll think about**

**Racheal: Okay, and if you want to tell something then you can tell me.**

**Alvin: Cool**

**Simon: Fine by me**

**Theodore: Okay**

* * *

Racheal: Then later on, my father tried to Serparate Dave from the chipmunks.

**Racheal: Are trying to serparate Dave from the chipmunks?**

**Ian: Honey, Honey, Honey, Let's not talk about that.**

**Racheal: Let Dave see them, because he cares about them.**

**Ian: Uh...No!**

**Ian Pushes Racheal again and she runs off screen and screams**

**Racheal: Dad, you are a jerk!**

**Ian: You'll love me soon**

* * *

Racheal: Then came the concert. The chipmunks' singing voices needed rest but my father disobeyed the vet.

**Racheal: Please, father listen to her, they need that rest**

**Ian: Get out of my way!**

**Ian pushes Racheal for the 3rd time and she again rans off screen and crys.**

* * *

Racheal: After the chipmunks trashed their concert I saw the chipmunks in a cage, and I sent them free.

(I know not from the movie, But I added Racheal)

**Simon: Racheal?**

**(as she frees the chipmunks)**

**Racheal: I'm freeing you but be quit, you see my dad... he hired someone to kill my mom because she wouldn't a concert. And only kept my live to his heir.**

**Theodore: What horror you lived, Why are you the nice one?**

**Racheal: Because I'm not like him**

**(she frees the chipmunks)**

**Alvin: Thanks**

**Racheal: You're welcome**

**(she replaces the escaped chipmunks with 3 of the chipmunk dolls)**

**Ian: Hey Racheal**

**Racheal: Father, I was just telling the rats to shut up.**

**Ian: What's with the change?**

**Racheal: I finally know how you are successful and famous, hear that rats!**

**Ian: Good, that's my girl. Now come on my heir.**

* * *

Racheal: And that's how I met & helped the chipmunks

**Note: the chipmunks are not mine. Only Racheal Hawk is mine.**


	2. AaTC movie 2 Racheal meets the Chipettes

**Ian Hawk's Daughter**

Chapter 2

Racheal: Soon, after that set of events Me & my father met the chipettes. After my father lied to the chipettes I had a talk with him.

**Racheal: You tell them the truth, because you made the chipmunks unhappy.**

**Ian: Oh my Daughter, you want revenge on those chipmunks, too. I completely understand you. Now you help our girls with girl songs okay?**

**Racheal: Fine! But they will know the truth somehow. Maybe not from me, but they will know.**

* * *

Racheal: Soon a battle of Chipmunks v.s. Chipettes came. And Alvin was absent from it. And my Father said to me after talking to the chipettes...

**Ian: Ha! We did it Sweetheart (not me)! We won against the Chipmunks, now we have our revenge!**

**Racheal: Yeah...(Whispers)you won for now.**

* * *

Racheal: After awhile... I saw my father looking like he going to kill the chipettes, It was like watching my father hire that man who killed my mother again.

**Racheal: What are you doing?**

**Ian: Fixing the girls!**

**Racheal tackles Ian and grabs the chipettes and screams...**

**Racheal: YOU GOT THAT MAN TO KILL MY MOTHER! AND I WILL WATCH THE RATS!**

**Ian: Racheal, calm down. I think I let you do that.**

**Racheal: Thank you!**

**Racheal leaves with the chipettes.**

**Ian: Good girl, Racheal now to the limo with me**

* * *

Racheal: I had a private talk with the chipettes.

**Brittney: What's going on?**

**Jeanette: Why are you crying?**

**Eleanor: Did you say Ian hired a man to kill your mom?**

**Racheal: To answer all 3, I'm trying to save you, I'm upset with my father, and yes I said he hired a man to kill my mom.**

**Brittney: Oh**

**Jeanette: So sad**

**Eleanor: Don't cry**

**Racheal: You can my phone after I dress you and while my dad's not looking.**

**Brittney: Good**

**Ian: Racheal! Are you preparing the rats?**

**Racheal: Yes**

**Ian: Good we got 10 minutes to get ready**

**Racheal: Okay**

* * *

Racheal: After that, I went with Alvin and the Chipettes. While they were performing 'Shake your Groove thing' Alvin said...

**Alvin: I told Racheal and the Chipettes they can live with us until they can find a new home.**

* * *

Racheal: I was so happy to get away from my bad father. But, I don't know what our next adventure is but, I know we can win if we don't give up. And think one day, Alvin will marry Brittney, Simon will marry Jeanette, and Theodore will marry Eleanor.

**

* * *

**

Note: I also own Racheal's Mom.

**Another Note: And Theodore and Eleanor were probably named after Theodore Roosevelt and Eleanor Roosevelt. Then Who were the other Chipmunks and Chipettes named after?**


End file.
